kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
SerbiaCroatiaDoc1
http://www.dejanlucic.net/Lat/PITANJA----LATINICA.html QUESTION CROATIAN AND SERBIAN WHITE MOVEMENT Croatian allies AND FOREIGN WRITERS ON CROATIAN AND EXAMPLES OF CROATIAN "Courage" I Foreign historians have described the Croats as a criminal-minded people.For this, the Croats were people from the "Black Legend" that occurred when the Friedrich Schiller, a classic of German literature in his book "History of the Thirty Years' War" in describing winning Magdenburga May 1631sthe wrote that the Croats who fought in that war "had fun throwing children into the flames."85% of Magdenburga was slaughtered on that occasion.This black legend of Croats said his characterization of the same Carl Barc, when in his book "Four other" wrote: "The Croatians do not have absolutely any military and human virtue. They are just thieves, robbers and murderers, and are physically unclean andsmelly person. "It led to the saying "Save us, O God of cholera and the Croats. --------------------------------------------------- II Although the Germans had for years kept the concentration camps, where millions of Jews killed, they were still shocked the size of Croatian war crimes against Serbs.So Hitler 23rdSeptember 1941.called for a report of the Croatian Poglavnik Ante Pavelic.However, it is difficult to estimate how much is in this role was played by the very act of Croatian crimes, and how many Serbian uprisings, which the Germans are worried: according to statements by German generals were important, and crimes and insurrections.Keeping Croatian case Hitler confided to Heinrich Himmler, and the general Leru to Alexander, the German commander of the Southeast Europe.Report Hitler was saved, but firstOctober, but the German representative in Zagreb, Siegfried Puree, influenced to expel Lerov conclusion about putting the survival of the Independent State of Croatia "under the question.States, however, "said that should convince Pavelic to amend its decision on the destruction of all Serbs in the NDH. After Lerovog report, most of the Croatian army was placed under German command.Pavelic's not just protest, but asked that all the Home Guards to become part of the regular German army.General Ler is still demanded the removal of Pavelic and setting Mačekovih people in his place.Concerning the request Lerovog, Horstenau sends a report which gives the following assessment of the NDH: "When Gen. Ler, in the first place, insisted on the liquidation of the Ustasha shanty, he puts his hands on an infected wound of the Croatian state bodies. Since the beginning of the Ustasha regime ill-founded, with his mad policy of genocide and his crime, has become a symbol of bad government."When Hitler's special representative for the Balkans, Dr. Herman Nojbaher, 1943.began intensive to deal with the Serbian question, first tried to put an end to the Croatian atrocities.In his memoirs, the Croatian Serb massacre Nojbaher says that "one of the cruelest actions of mass murder throughout world history."Experienced that his Ustasha leaders praised as "slaughtered one million Serbs, including babies, children, women and the elderly", but it is considered "samohvalnim exaggeration."According to reports at his disposal, Nojbaher "the number of slaughtered defenseless" assessed to 750,000. "When I, after several times, once spoken in the main stand of truly awful events in my Croatian neighborhood, said to me, Adolf Hitler: `I am the head of state, said that this minority can not simply wipe out: it is too`. Yes, you would know exactly how far the limits allowed extermination.Is it not already been exceeded with a murder? "- Nojbaher wrote in his memoirs. (L. Kostic, Croatian atrocities in World War II (according to their allies), 16, 199) and known Italian documents do not say anything betterof Pavelic and his country: "I see Pavelic, surrounded by his bandits", recorded in his diary, 25 April 1941., the Italian Foreign Minister Count Galeaca canola. On that day, Cano with Pavelic and his bandits' meeting inLjubljana. Italians were scandalized at the Croatian atrocities in World War II, leaving about a not insignificant number of documents.Among the most moving document of the Italian Croatian genocide against Serbs is one letter to General Alexander Luzana Mussolini.Italian writer Malaparte in his famous book "Kaputt" in the chapter entitled "A basket of oysters," writes eye on the basket full of Serbian children, by the head of the Croatian State Ante Pavelic held at his desk during a meeting with Malaparteom.Malaparteu appalled, which is thought to be in the basket, oysters, Pavelic explained to the children's eyes gouged out a gift of his "brave Ustashi."(E. Jurisic trial Tito Mihailovic, 61 Jurisic cites the French translation Malaparteove books, ed Denoel, 322-323). "Since 1800 the Croatian Catholic priests, 800 were from the Franciscan order. Some of the worst massacres in the NDH were under the direction of these" (Singleton, p. 197; Falcons s. 298) "Independent State of Croatia created by Mussolini and Hitler was not a real state. Only half the people in it were Croats. During the Nuremberg trials, the creation of this state was considered a war crime." (Singleton, s.88) "Popovic, almost invariably Franciscans, played a leading role in the massacres" (Cornwell, s.254; Falconi, s.298) These Friars have played a terrible role especially in the summer of '41.year.Croats were slaughtered at this time to one hundred thousand Orthodox Serbs.(Lukacs, The Last European War, s.457) "Croatian Franciscans killed, buried live, throw the dead into the river and the sea, down the cliff," wrote the Italian journalist.(Lukacs, Ibid, s.457, note 6; Zoli article in resto del Corline - 11 and 18 September, 1941, cited in the Falcons, s.299-300) Lukas wrote: "The Franciscan father Brzica boasted that he personally cut the throat more than a thousand Serbs. Other clergy killers were fathers: Filipovic-Majstorovic, Bralo, Kamber, Curic, Mogus, Klaric, Vukelic, Medic, Prlić Pilogrivić, Cvitan ..."(Lukacs, Ibid. 457-458 Note 74č Laurier, pp. 95) Ryan writes: "In a story of genocide and barbarism that took place throughout the whole of Europe under the guise of the Second World War, few chapters are so tragic as those related to Croatia, Yugoslavia. From its capital, the old and the cosmopolitan city of Zagreb, the official government terrorspread through her hills. Occasionally, small rivers are literally flowed red with blood. rough and ruthless killers under the patronage of Hitler, Ante Pavelic, was appointed chief, and four years he supervised the massacre of hundreds of thousands of Serbs in the most brutal manner intended.He was the only head of state with the Axis powers who survived the war and avoid a trial for war crimes after the war "(Ryan, s.142) McLean writes: "The massacre began in the full sense of the term in late June 1941. And continued through the whole summer, growing in scope and severity until August when they reached the peak. The whole Bosnia was covered in blood. Ustasha groups cruising the region, with knives, sticks and machine gunsin their hands; koljući Serbs, men, women and small children, oskrvnjavajući Serbian church, killing Serbian priests, destroying the Serbian villages, torturing, raping, burning and sinking. The killing has become a cult obsession. Ustashi competed with one another, praising thenjihivih number of victims and their particular method of operation. Plaščanski old Bishop was killed garoto of his killers. Banja Luka Bishop Platon was drowned in a pool of blood. Some of the Ustashi rounded up the eyes of Serbs who were killed, only to be sent, when they had enoughHeadman of his inspection, or were put on exhibit with other human organs in pubs Zagreb ... "(Maclean, The Heretic, p.124-125, cited in Ryan p.145) It would be difficult for men who other than a literary genius to completely and vividly describe the horrors that have engulfed the Serbian people west of the Drina River in the Independent State of Croatia during their entire existence.Jean Perigo, however, in the preface to the book "The killers in the Name of God" by Erva Lorijera, though short, met this need when he wrote: "In the middle of the twentieth century, a gang of professional killers managed to draw up a government that is imposed once the nation. It's not even the German Nazis or the Italian fascists than any other group of individuals, their fans and their mercenaries, the Croatian Ustasha, which the Serbian peopletyrannised four years and turned their country into the cemetery of martyrs. Hundreds of thousands of victims, bloodthirsty tortured, from where I live is taken off the skin, which was poured insides, which are cut and hang their heads or komadali, that the balance of their monstrous savagery.These savages had the audacity to proclaim themselves "good Catholics". It will be difficult, no doubt, be to explain the frenzy that is too large number of Catholic priests and monks in particular urged the Croats to become active accomplices of these monsters.No civilized nation has never joined the armed bandits, the missionaries responsible for the spread of Christianity, even the cannibals of Africa and Polynesia.It was therefore to wait for the Ustasha era that historian with pain discovered disguised as priests, most ordinary butchers' (Laurier, p.13-14) --------------------- III - I can not live with it the need again to go back there - he wrote a farewell message, Paul Delmoro, a Canadian soldier who fought Serbian civilians from the Croatian military operation in the Medak Pocket 1993rdDelmoro be killed because they simply could not come to terms with the fact that the return to Croatia, where the atrocities were unstoppable.Not even forgive myself that is not somehow more helped srspskim civilians. Entering the Lika Citluk, Jimmy Calvin, a lieutenant colonel in the Canadian Army, 17September he found a horrifying scene: bodies of Serbs were burned, some were already broken down.November 1998.The Sunday Times wrote that Calvin saw bodies of two girls who were repeatedly raped, tied to a chair and then burned live ...- What is this was an emotional blow for the Canadians, it could not be assumed.They looked decomposed body and lived there with unbearable stench of death and listened helplessly as people die and to kill them.They had the feeling that they somehow failed massacred civilians - wrote to The Sunday Times.("Blic", 9 December 2002) Unpunished crime is repeated.